lovely_peachesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lovely Peaches/@comment-5.150.96.193-20191125113319
Yo hold up, hold up, hold up, it’s lovely peaches coming thru yo what’s the hold up I got my stinky coochie smellin when I roll up I tell my pimp to drop the money & my rolls off Yo hold up, hold up, hold up, okay hold up, you see me shakin ass everytime you scroll up Might gotta let you eat the pussy if you stroll up Now put ya hands up it’s a hold up Run me the herpes Cause I be the baddest hoochie Lay this coochie Smellin like some poopy Everybody be on my D Yo I gotta be Ion ever tell him that I’m smellin But he still be yellin “I’m finna cum, I’m finna cum, I’m finna cum, I’m finna cum” Who on peaches D? Who on peaches D? Everybody “Why you gotta stink?” Honestly, it’s my destiny I'm the stanky B, I don't even know how to clean Hat to the hat to the back and relax, I won’t get in the bath See my coochie just be burnin like it’s nonstop So we ain't ever hatin' at the truckstop See I keep my kid at her grandpas So I can do my job and make some damn guap I tell him eat the cookie ‘cause it's bad for him And when that boy he ate that cookie he got ulcers in him He know all I do is cheat because I'm bad to him Might have had his baby, but Ion know the name of him You see I let him eat the cookie 'cause it's bad for him And when that boy, he eat the cookie he get ulcers in him He know when I'm pullin' up, he smell me round the corner I be like ooh he paid me, ooh he paid me, new phone Come on, come on, come on I be like ooh he paid me, ooh he paid me, new phone (come on) I stink, stink it smells like some fish and chips So he tryna smash like when I swing tits I hit niggas when they pay me 5 cents And when I leave his house they all say, "Bye fish" I'm in that pink pink striped dress, tryna land big money 'Cause all I want is penis and big drug money I'm only loyal to the niggas that'll bust wallets for me The jig up, it's a stick up Run me the herpes 'Cause I be the stanky B, Peachy Tingz Bangin' body B, everybody be on my D Yo I gotta be in reality, suck a D if you want money “I’m finna cum, I’m finna cum, I’m finna cum, I’m finna cum” Who on Peaches D? Who on Peaches D? Everybody “Why you gotta stink?” Honestly, it’s my destiny I'm the stanky B, I don't even know how to clean Hat to the hat to the back and relax, I won’t get in the bath See a bitch run the game like some freeze tag Before you eat my ass, get a gas mask See he come prepared with a hazmat I'm prolly with my pimp and my hand bag I tell him eat the cookie 'cause it's bad for him And when that boy he ate the cookie he got ulcers in him He know all I do is cheat because I'm bad to him Might have had his baby, but I don’t know the name of him You see I let him eat the cookie 'cause it's bad for him And when that boy, he eat the cookie he got ulcers in him He know when I'm pullin' up he smell me round the corner I be like ooh he paid me, ooh he paid me, new phone Come on, come on, come on I be like ooh he paid me, ooh he paid me, new phone Come on